


Nap Time

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gilgamesh is a pain in the ass, Kid Gil a cutie tho, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: One Gilgamesh is a pain, but two? That whole new world of grief.





	Nap Time

The younger version of the most obnoxious king in whole Chaldea is so much easier to be around. Absentmindedly you run your hand through the blond strands of hair as the boy rest his head on your lap while reading up on that latest stats of your servants, you could be diligent worker if you wanted to be.

“Master?”

You peer down at down at the boy and tilt your head in question. Blood red eyes peer at you before a grin covers his lips.

“You seem tired, wanna take a nap with me?”

The offer is innocent enough which pisses Gilgamesh off. It wasn’t uncommon for servants to be possessive, there was only one of you and everyone wanted a bit of your time. However he was the king of kings, he didn’t want the things everyone else wanted. He had a more refined taste, that is what he liked to think anyway. Yet it was weird seeing his younger self be so at ease and happy with you, a master that wasn’t even close to being a proper mage.

“Sure why not.” Your reply had Gilgamesh more vexed than he would like to admit. Sure you fretted over him and made sure his wishes were granted, within reason. But you weren’t afraid to call him out his behaviour.

“Mongrel”

Just as Kid Gil had you by the hand to lead out of the common room to take a nap in a more quieter place, Gilgamesh stopped the two of you.

“Just where do you think you are going?” The King asks you and you raise a brown.

“I am going to take a nap your highness” you say however your tone is far from respectful, it is taunting him, he could see by the current expression on your face that you were judging for his nosy behavior. Kid Gil notices the slight tension between his older version and you, this causes the young male to grin. Napping is a fun activity but it was even more fun to raise the hackles of his adult version and put you on the spot, Kid Gil could do that in one swift move. So the kid said a sentence that surprised you and froze Gilgamesh.

“Why don’t you join us then? Sleep is good for the elderly.”

You hide a smile behind your free hand, Kid Gil was still a version of Gilgamesh. Meaning he was cheeky bastard. Gilgamesh eyes narrow in annoyance, that brat is challenging him, try to provoke him. Gilgamesh clicks his tongue, the brat was succeding. You remove your hand from the lower half of your face and place it on Gilgamesh chest and the muscles tense underneath your touch. His fully ascended form allowed you for easy access to his skin, not that he ever complained about it. More often than not he demanded that you service him.

You know you had to be careful, Gilgamesh wasn’t above a brawl to make sure everyone knew he was superior to everyone else and his younger self was about to get a very hard beating.

“Look, I do not care if the two of you need to duke something out, however I am going to nap.”

Tact was never one of your strong suits and for a moment it was silent. Other servants were curious how the situation was going to turn out however Gilgamesh lets out a bellowing laugh before leaning down so that his face is close to your own.

“I will entertain you mongrel, only this time.”

This how you ended up sharing a bed with Gilgamesh and Kid Gil. The younger male laid curled up in your embrace snoozing happily. Gilgamesh however was rested on his side, his body not touching your own but his hand was tracing patterns on your hip, riling you up to the point where sleep was thing on your mind.

“mongrel… Master.. do you want take a private nap with me?”

You tilt your head so you could look over your shoulder, towards the man causing you so much agitation at the moment. His eyes were narrowed what you could call playful and on his lips rested a smirk. Challenging you, like at the moment he was the master and you were the servant.

Normally you would have jumped him, trying and failing to teach him a lesson however the presence of his younger self stopped you. You let out a huff and snuggled closer to Kid Gil, Gilgamesh could quite literally go fuck himself.

You wouldn’t know what to do if another version of the arrogant King showed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it! :3  
> For stories that aren't uploaded I have them up on my writing blog on [ Tumblr ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/)  
> For general shit posting about fgo my main blog is [ Fate Grand Disorders ](https://fategranddisorders.tumblr.com//)


End file.
